After The Opera
by JessiJaded
Summary: After the night of the opera,what did happen to shilo? Grilo. UPDATE: Chapter nine is short. Dx I think I'm gonna end it soon. I'm running out of ideas.
1. In Hiding

Shilo rolled over, trying to get comfortable on the concrete floor in her mother's tomb. It had been about a week since the opera, since she lost everything, that was important to her. Her father, Mag-her godmother, and Rotti Largo, all dead. The thought of Rotti made Shilo's nerves lurch. It was his fault Shilo was an orphan with nowhere to go. Her house stood, a memory to what she could have had, if she had listened to her father and stayed inside the house. Instead, she wanted to get a cure. Sure, it wasn't fair of her father to poison her, and keep her inside all her life, but now after everything, she could forgive him for that. After the opera, she went to her mothers tomb, and she had yet to move. It provided a safe haven for her, knowing that there was a place where she could think, but her dress was beginning to thin, and the coldness was gradually getting to her. The last time she had run her fingers through her jet black wig, her fingers had gotten caught in tangles and knots. She was sure that looking into the mirror would only provide more pain, as she figured she probably looked like death. She was still covered in blood, which by now had hardened, and would gradually ever fall off, or get covered in the dirt on the floor of the tomb. Her emotions were numb, leaving her mind blank, often going back to the night of the opera, giving her constant nightmares. It had been a week since Shilo had felt normal. She didn't know where she was supposed to go next, what she was supposed to do. She was only seventeen, still young, and to make matters worse, an orphan. The only plan she had at the moment was to stay in the tomb until she knew what she was going to do next. She stood up, glancing at the random empty wrappers on the floor, and slipped out of the tomb to seek food.

Graverobber glanced around the alleyway, keeping a keen eye out for any Geneco cops that might be around. He slipped around the corner, entering the graveyard. His mind wandered back, wondering what happened to the kid after the opera, and wondering for a split second if she was even alive. She had been so innocent, so easy to trick, making it possible for her to either go into permanent hiding, or getting herself into something big. After Amber had taken over Geneco, she left him, telling him that if he was caught with Zydrate, she would make sure he'd never get it again. Basically, now that she had constant access to zydrate, she had no mercy for graverobbers. Geneco hasn't changed much, he thought. His thoughts went back to Shilo, before he shook his head, telling himself life went on, with or without people.

Shilo gasped and hid behind a grave. She tried to keep out of site from the man she recognized. Even in the dark, it was hard to not recognize the face make-up, the long hair, the jacket, of the man she had met the night of the opera. She didn't know his name, only knew him as Graverobber, who associated with Amber Sweet, stealing zydrate and dealing it on the back streets. He was merely a person now, and she didn't want to take the chance that he might recognize her. She didn't know what had happened to her father, but something told her he knew, and if he recognized her, he would probably go telling her everything that she didn't want to know - what happened to her father's body, if there were still reposessions, if people were looking for her, if she still was supposed to take over Geneco. Graverobber had a way with honesty. He was so blunt.

"You know, you don't hide well. You might as well come out" Shilo gasped, but stood up. Graverobber stood in front of her, his eyes seeming to strip her down, make sure she was ok. "How did you know I was there?" He smiled, revealing his teeth, which reminded Shilo of a stalker's, waiting to rip its' prey into shreads. "You were breathing a little too loud, sort of hard to not notice it. Next time, just suffocate yourself if you don't want to be found kid." He leaned over, pulling out a body from a stone casket, and draining it of its' zydrate in less than ten seconds. Shilo only watched in shock, still unsure if he was real.  
"So where have you been? Everyone assumed you died." Shilo shrugged, looking away. "I just don't want to be around people anymore." Her mind flashed back to her father's dying face, once again. "Well,  
you can't just hide around. You're going to have to do something." He stood up, shoving the vials into his jacket, and staring into her eyes. Shilo tried to look away, but she felt herself tense up, and was unable to look away.

"I'll do what I please, when I'm ready. You can't force me to do anything." She turned to walk away from him, annoyed. He reached out and grabbed her arm. "Wait, kid. Come home with me tonight. You look awful, have you even had anything to eat since the opera?" Shilo's stomach growled at the mention of food, and she made sure to stare at the ground when she answered. "I eat until I'm full, I'm living quite well." Graverobber laughed. "No offense kid, but you smell disgusting, you're extremely pale, your clothes look like they went through hell, and you look like a skeleton." Shilo shrugged. "Maybe you're blind."  
Blind. The word brought back the memory of Mag's body, pierced by the fence, blood running down her face. Graverobber's grasp tightened. "Come on, I won't make you stay, just get cleaned up, and you'll feel a lot better." Shilo's body ached for a warm shower, but Graverobber himself looked like he lived on the streets. "Where would that shower be? The dumpsters?" She pulled, trying to free herself of his grasp. "Please, I have customers. Just because I'd rather hang around the alleyways doesn't mean I can't afford things." He pulled out a wad of cash, from his jacket and waved it in front of her face. Shilo sighed, knowing she was defeated. "Fine, but then I'm leaving." He nodded. "Suit yourself."


	2. At the Graverobbers House

Shilo followed Graverobber through the back streets of the city, stopping only once to avoid the Geneco cops. As they went around the last corner, she saw Graverobber glance over at her through the corner of her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked, feeling a little self consious, since he was the first person she'd seen since the opera. He shrugged, and continued straight. Shilo took a step back, her eyes slowly getting used to the house in front of her. It seemed a little abandoned looking, but it was more than the shack she had anticipated. Graverobber took a glance in her direction, and laughed. "I don't spend much time here, obviously. It's a little too fancy for my liking." He pulled open the door, allowing Shilo in first. She looked around, taking in the black walls, and the furniture, which didn't look like it was in very good condition. "You can stay here for a while if you want." She wasn't sure whether or not to feel thank Graverobber, or to hug him. It had the distinct feeling of a home, although it wasn't very welcoming. As she turned around to thank him, Graverobber picked her up. "What the hell's your problem?! I'm still wearing a fucking dress!" She screamed, although it did make her giggle a bit. "Bringing you to the bathroom."  
Graverobber didn't seem to notice the annoyance in her voice, and he brought her into the dim room, where a shower, a toilet and a sink were barely visible. "The towels are under the sink, in the little basket.  
Sorry that there aren't many. When you're undressed, put your clothes in a pile, I'll wash them or something." Graverobber set her down, giving her a long stare. Shilo felt herself squirm a bit, but couldn't help but to stare back at him. He wasn't that bad looking, she thought. He was actually kind of cute. She shook the thought off and nodded her head. "Thanks." Graverobber pulled his jacket and his shirt off. "You can wear this until your clothes are done." She blushed. "Get out! You're a freaking creep!" Graverobber smiled, and left the room. Shilo waited a couple minutes, then turned the water on and cautiously stripped. She stepped into the shower, feeling the water wash away the blood and dirt, along with her emotions and thoughts. She ran her fingers through her wig, washing it carefully, then washed herself. She felt extremely clean, and almost felt like begging Graverobber to take her in. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of him. This is rediculous, she thought. He's old, there's no way anything could ever happen.  
She grabbed the towel that she put on the edge of the shower, and shut the water off. While wrapping the towel around her, she stepped out, and slipped. "SHIT!" She cried, before hitting her head on the edge of the shower. Everything went fuzzy, then the room started spinning. Shilo tried to stand up, and lock the door, but slipped into the darkness, that was almost calling her name. 


	3. The start of afamily?

"We will always be there for you in your time of need, Shilo you're the world to me" Shilo reached out, trying to grab her father's hand. "Dad? Don't go that way! DAD!" She tried to push closer to her father,  
who was fading away. "DAD?!" She struggled against the darkness. "Kid? Hey, kid, wake up!" Shilo felt something sting her cheek, and she placed her hand over it to stop the stinging. She closed her eyes,  
telling herself that she'd see her father again when she opened them. Instead, she came face to face with Graverobber. "Finally." He sighed, moving her wig out of her eyes. Shilo came to the realization that she was still on the bathroom floor. "GET OUT!" She shrieked, covering herself up, blushing. "Please kid, do you really think I'm that creepy?" He asked her, sounding a bit upset. "I heard a thump so I came in to make sure you were okay. You've been out for about ten minutes." Shilo felt her face get warmer. "I need clothes." Graverobber pointed at her clothes, now dried and dropped in a pile on the floor. "There."  
He turned and left the room. Shilo felt her heart slow down, and pain filled her. It was like she almost wanted Graverobber to stay, or to comfort her. She stood up, and put her clothes back on, breathing in the scent of washed clothing, something she thought she hadn't smelled in years. She looked into the mirror, making sure her wig was alright, and stepped out into the hallway again. "I'll be on my way now."  
Graverobber stepped in front of her. "What are you talking about?" He pushed her down the hall and into another room, this one a little brighter and warmer. "You've got yourself a room until you know what you're doing. You really don't want the Largos after you." Shilo glared. "I don't need your help." She tried shoving by him, but once again, he caught her. "Let go!" She struggled for a second, then fell into him,  
sobbing. "I'm such a wreck. I don't need you around, you'll just say I owe you somehow." Graverobber hugged her, trying his best to comfort her. "No. At the moment, you're lost, and lonely. I'll keep you safe until you're ready to go out into the world. Then, you can forget about me." Shilo looked up at him. "Thanks.." He nodded, looking a bit uncomfortable. Shilo stared at him, then pulled out of the hug, realizing how weird it seemed for her to be clinging to him. "I'm going to take a nap.." She said, staring at him for approval. Graverobber nodded his head, and walked out of the room.

I didn't want to kiss her, Graverobber kept assuring himself, as he left Shilo's new room. He couldn't keep his mind off the girl, and how alone and vulnerable she was. He wanted her to himself, but for once it wasn't in a sexual way, like it was with his customers. He cared about her, a lot, just thinking about her being in danger upset him. Graverobber gazed out the window, watching a raven fly by. The raven reminded him of Shilo's jet black hair, and he tried to shake the thought off of him. He couldn't deal with someone else in his life, more than the kid was now. She needed help, and he could deal with that, but if Shilo stayed in his life, he would either get too comfortable with her, or she'd get into some sort of trouble for being near him. Graverobber hated the Largos for what they had done to the girl. She was such a sweet child, seventeen, but still insecure. She didn't need to see the harshness of the world like this, not yet at least. She was still growing up.

Shilo tossed and turned, trying to get some rest. Everytime she closed her eyes, she saw her father, reaching out, calling her. Plus, after the past few days, she was used to concrete, so the bed felt almost foreign to her. She thought about the way her heart rate, and feelings changed when she was around Graverobber. She knew it had to be a crush, but he was most definately too old. He was trying to be her guardian at the moment. Definately not a good choice for a crush. She remembered what happened to her godmother, Mag, and how she had died too. Her only hope of having a real family was right now in Graverobber's hands. Whether or not he chose to help her start her new life, and becoming her friend was his choice. She felt her eyes slowly shutting, and she welcomed the peace, and the silence, almost like death, and fell into a deep slumber. 


	4. What happened?

Graverobber knocked on Shilo's door, waiting a few seconds before opening it. His eyes landed on the young girl, passed out on her bed. He sighed, and quietly walked over to her bed. "Kid?" Shilo rolled over, groaning softly. "Hey, kid. You hungry?" She opened her eyes, then jumped. Graverobber grabbed ahold of her, trying to calm her down. "I just asked if you were hungry." Shilo stared at him, and nodded.  
He smiled, "I'm going out soon, but I can wait get you a sandwich before I leave, be right back." He stood up, and walked out the door, fighting to keep himself calm. I actually touched her, he thought. His fingers throbbed, heated, where he had grabbed her. "She's seventeen" He reminded himself, walking into the kitchen, that he had thrown together when he got the house. His upbringing wasn't the best, so he barely knew how to design a house, which was why he never bothered coming "home." It wasn't a house to him, but now that Shilo was around, he'd probably be spending more time here. He sighed again,  
and made her a sandwich, grabbing his last bag of chips and bringing it up to her. He knocked on the door again, holding the bag of chips in his mouth. Shilo opened the door, and let him in. "Thanks" she said softly, taking the food from him.

She moved back onto her bed, where she nibbled at her sandwich, watching Graverobber. "You can sit on the bed you know." He shrugged and stayed leaning against the door. "Come on." Shilo didn't know why, but she felt the need to know he was with her at the moment. Tears leaked out of her eyes, and she wiped them. The stress of everything was really getting to her. Graverobber walked over, and gently took the sandwich out of her hands. "You can cry kid. It would probably help." Shilo looked at him, and he pulled her into a hug. She leaned against him, sobbing, and taking in his scent. The way he held her made her tremble more, out of the emotions she was releasing. "If I just stayed home, he'd be alive. Mag might be alive, I might still be happy." She buried her face into his chest, sobbing harder. Graverobber stroked her hair, only listening to what she had to say. "It wasn't like I hated him, I wanted to go to the opera." She was so vulnerable, he thought, trying to keep himself calm. Shilo was calming down slowly. She looked up at him, her face streaked with tears, which he wiped away. "You won't leave me 'till I'm ready right?" She asked softly. Graverobber shook his head, and leaned in towards her. "Only when you want to be alone." he whispered. Shilo felt a shiver go through her body at the distance between their faces. She tried to look away, but something was pulling her towards him. Graverobber slowly leaned in,  
softly holding the side of her face. She moved closer, pressing her lips against his. It was then, when they both realized what they were doing. Graverobber dropped his hand, and stood up, breaking the kiss.  
"I'm..going to head out now." He said quickly, moving towards the door. Shilo nodded, watching him leave. "Yea.." Before he got out the door, she stood up and grabbed his hand. He turned around, staring at her like she was crazy. "What?!" Shilo looked down, and muttered. "Thanks..for being here." Graverobber took one last look at her, and moved out the door, and into the night, his jacket in his hand. 


	5. Home alone

Shilo watched Graverobber walk down the sidewalk, and disappear into an alleyway from the window. Then she pressed her first two fingers against her lips, still shocked at what just happened. She told herself not to make a big deal out of it, because she was out of control as it was. She had taken advantage of another situation. She sighed, going back over to her bed to finish eating. As she finished up her sandwich and opened the bag of chips, her mind wandered through her entire life. Being sheltered, locked inside, taking medicine, no visiters and then, one night her entire life changed. She realized what life was now. It was a bitch. She sighed softly, nibbling on the chips, which were stale, but still good. After eating nothing for a bit, anything would taste good. There was only one thought nagging at her, and that was that soon she would have to leave Graverobber, especially if people started looking for her. She was technically, the new owner of Geneco. Shilo trembled at the name. There was no way they could get her to take over a company, that had once been run by the man who had taken both her parents, and her godmother away from her. Never. She figured she might have to go in and see Amber, but the thought of going in to see even one of the Largo kids annoyed her. Amber, well she had been Graverobbers little fuck buddy, Luigi scared her, and Pavi would probably attempt to take her face. "I like my face." She said aloud, as if to convince the empty house that she wanted to keep her face. She reached her hand into the bag, to find it empty. Frustrated, Shilo stood up and decided to take a tour of the rest of the house, at least to find out where things were, and possibly to find out more about Graverobber. She balled up the chip bag, flinging it into the trash can in the corner of the room, and left.

Searching the house wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be. Graverobber obviously didn't spend much time in the house, since there was no indication of him, or his life in the house, except for the random shirt, pants, or little zydrate vials. As Shilo entered another room, she got a whiff of what she remembered him smelling like. It was a bedroom, she assumed his. The bed was sloppily made, his clothes strewn in a pile in the corner, and brand new vials kept on a desk across the room. Shilo went and picked up a shirt, glancing at it to make sure it was semi clean, before changing into it. She felt tired, after her crying spree, and the tour around the house, but she didn't feel like going back into her room. She wondered how much she'd get yelled at for sleeping in Gravrobber's bed. "Screw it" she said, climbing into his bed,  
pulling the covers around her, feeling as if she was closer to him in a way. As she started to fall asleep, she wondered what would happen if she told Graverobber she didn't plan on leaving. And once again,she passed out.

Graverobber entered the house around three in the morning. All the lights were off, like he expected, and as usual the house was an eerie quiet. He walked up the stairs into his room, flicking the light on and jumping back. "Woah," he said softly, staring at Shilo curled up under his covers. He smiled, slightly, debating whether or not to wake her up and move her to her own room. Because she was so cute when she slept, he decided against it, while changing into his regular clothes. He turned the lights off, and moved carefully across the floor, as not to wake her. As he climbed into bed, she moved closer, wrapping her arm around him and cuddling. Graverobber felt chills go up his spine, and he tried to move away, but Shilo clung on, still dead asleep. He tried not to make any noise, but his mind was racing over having her so close,  
within touching distance. And after the kiss, he felt like he would explode. As he drifted off to sleep, Shilo's breathing and her warmth kept him smiling, and hoping that this wouldn't be too good to be true. He was aware that he couldn't keep Shilo forever, but as long as she was around, he hoped that he could get close enough to win her over. "She's seventeen" he whispered again, but the words were becoming nothing to him, but words, and they didn't mean anything. 


	6. Let me think about that

Shilo woke up, feeling the warmth of someone against her back. She sighed, then turned around, forgetting where she was. "Shit" She said softly to herself, upon discovering the person next to her. Graverobbercwas softly snoring, a slight smile on his face. Shilo watched him sleep for a second, then leaned into his chest, cuddling softly against him. She started thinking, about how this was the last thing she ever expected herself to be doing. "Does this make me a slut?" No, it wasn't possible. She was still a virgin, and she planned on keeping it that way. As far as she was concerned, Graverobber was around to help her out, and that was it. He stirred in his sleep, mumbling her name softly, and wrapping his arm around her. "Um..." Shilo timidly started complaining, only to be cut off by the loud snore that came out of his mouth. She sighed, falling asleep slowly, allowing him to hold her close.  
When Graverobber woke up the next morning, he almost fell off the bed. "JEEZUS KID!" He snapped at Shilo, who had been watching him sleep. The look in her eyes was obvious. He had upset her. "Well fucking sleep next to me and see what happens again." She replied, getting up and leaving the room. He felt his heart slowly return to it's original heartbeat, and followed her out into the kitchen. "Don't worry about food." He said, popping a mint into his mouth and pulling his boots on. "I'll worry about whatever the hell I want to, like where I plan on going next." Shilo replied, curtness in her voice, that iced Graverobber's heart instantly. "I'm sorry about yelling..you just surprised me" The last thing he wanted was her mad at him. Shilo rolled her eyes, and opened up the small cooler. "I'll stick with the soda, get yourself food or something" She added under her breath. "Stupid Graverobber. Always treats me like I'm five." Upon hearing this, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "What the hell are you doing?" She protested. "You said I treat you like you're five. Don't five year olds need love and attention?" Shilo felt her face heat up relatively fast at Graverobbers words. "Shut up." She struggled to get free of his grip. "Don't you have skanks that need you anyway?" He let her go, replying. "They can wait. We never spend time together. You're a kid I don't even know, living in my house." She glared. "You never stayed here before I moved in so fuck you." "Please do." Shilo heard the sarcasm in his voice, but still blushed. "You pervert! Get out of my way" She tried storming past him, but he caught her before she could get by him. "Calm down, I was kidding." She felt her blood boiling. "You act like you're fucking in love with me, then you treat me like I'm a little kid. Make up your mind!"  
Graverobber blinked, letting her words sink slowly inside his head. Shilo stared at him, hatred in her eyes, or was it pain? Either way, it was more emotion than she had shown in a while, besides her blushing and fighting. "Let me think about it for a while." He turned and walked out the door, leaving Shilo inside, staring at the door in shock. Shilo shook her head slowly, telling herself that there was no way Graverobber said what she thought she heard. She expected him to tell her that she was a little kid, that she needed protecting, just like her father had, but instead he had to go and say that stupid thing. "I'm SICK of you!" She yelled after him, knowing he was already gone. Graverobber did something to her, and she wasn't sure if she liked it much. If she did like him, she had to compete with all the other zydrate addicts, which of course, was his number one priority. In the end, she would only get hurt. At the same time, he seemed to care enough about her to take her in, and let her stay here until she knew what she wanted to do. I can't go anywhere without being recognized, she thought sadly to herself. Shilo understood that it was a lose-lose situation.  
Whatever choice she made would end up being the wrong one. However, she thought she could handle Graverobber and his remarks, so she decided to stay a little longer, at least until he told her his choice. She couldn't help but feel excited at the thought that Graverobber was considering the fact that he loved her; after all, last night seemed to prove a little bit about the man she barely knew. He cared, unlike the rest of the world, he wanted to make her happy. 


	7. You didn't!

Graverobber wandered the streets, thinking about everything that had happened since he had brought Shilo back to the house. She was driving his mind insane, he could barely look at her anymore without worrying about losing control. Before he had met her, his life revolved purely around the ecstasy of grave robbing, and getting away with it. Now. he was dragged into a dilemma so deep and so uncontrolable that he wasn't sure how much more he could take of it. Shilo seemed rather oblivious to it, going through her own life like he wasn't there, and when she did acknowledge him, they either faught, or she got upset over something he did. It might just be best for me to stay here again, he thought, looking over at the dumpster he used to occupy everynight. He passed it with ease, not realizing that he was actually being followed, by two dark figures. "Well, if it isn't my old friend." The voice brought Graverobber back to reality, and he turned around quickly, ending up face to face with Amber Sweet. "What do you want I'm busy." Amber smirked, snapping at her bodyguards to give them a moment of privacy. "Where's the girl?" He shrugged, knowing she was talking about Shilo. "Your guess is as good as mine, I wander around here, like I always have." Amber shoved him against the wall of a building. "Bullshit. I've been down here looking for you, obviously, you know where she is, otherwise I would have found you by now."  
Graverobber felt the anger rise. "Wasn't it you who told me to stay out of your sight?"

Shilo threw the soda can into the sink, and glanced at the clock. Graverobber had been gone a while, and she was starting to feel bad about their fight this morning. She was a bitch, and he didn't deserve half the crap she seemed to be giving him lately. All he was trying to do, after all, was help her. She sighed, and thought for a bit. "I'll give you five more minutes, then I'm looking for you." She said aloud, as if she was actually talking to the man who owned the house.

Graverobber stared down Amber, waiting for her response. "Look, I have to keep up an image for Geneco. Where's the girl?" He shrugged again. "Dunno." He tried squirming out of her way, but her grip seemed to have gotten stronger than the last time they had met. "Tell me..and I'll reward you. I just need to talk to her about the will..since technically she does own Geneco." She moved her hands slowly down his body, letting them rest just above his crotch. "Please?" Graverobber sighed. "Amber, I want nothing to do with this. Find her yourself if you need her that badly." He felt the tension between them slowly rising, and he knew that if he didn't get back soon, Shilo was going to flip. "Please, I need to get back to what I was doing." Amber sighed. "You don't seem to understand what's going on here, do you?  
You know everything that goes on, and the last rumor I heard was that she was staying in the graveyard. You're there every night. I'm not fucking dumb." Gravrobber avoided her eyes, shrugging yet again. "Get off of me. Seriously." Amber smiled. "What's the matter Graverobber? Don't think you can handle me?" She put her knee in between his legs, smirking. "No, I don't feel like oweing the new bitch of Geneco anything, after all of our work together" "Touchy." She said softly, moving her face towards his. "Amber, knock it the fuck off." "And if I don't?" Her voice had an edge to it. He sighed and tried to back more into the wall, hoping it would swallow him. "Come on Graverobber, you miss me." Amber let her jacket drop, revealing her black corset, which matched her miniskirt that she had been wearing.  
"Still the same skank." He noticed, trying to ignore the scar lines, and the new surgeries that he hadn't been around for. "You know it." She said softly, leaning in and kissing him. Graverobber hesitated for a second, then kissed her back, deciding that it would relieve the tension he always felt around Shilo.

Shilo rounded the corner, entering Graverobber's favorite alleyway. She saw his bag, laying next to the dumpster. She knew he had been wandering, and had to be close, to leave his bag unattended. "Hello?"  
She walked foreward, into the darker part of the alleyway, and upon two people kissing. Immediately, she felt her heart wretch apart. "What the hell?! You leave to find HER? Nice going you asshole." She turned to storm away, hearing Graverobber shove Amber away, and call her name. She didn't care, she just started to run, with no plans of where to go, or what she would do. 


	8. Goodbye, I guess

"Shilo?!" Graverobber rushed foreward, only to be stopped by Amber. "Let her run. Do you really need her?" Graverobber stopped, turning to look at her. "Back off. You ruined this."  
Amber smirked, her perfect face lighting up, something Graverobber always hated. "You don't know shit about us." He turned again, hearing Shilo's footsteps faintly fade away. "SHILO!"  
Graverobber fell back against the brick wall, admitting defeat. ''What? You actually like the 17 year old bitch?" Amber's voice broke through his thoughts again. "No! I mean..Fuck off."  
Amber's smirk faded, replaced with hatred and envy. "You know what, if you want nothing to do with me, fine. I never wanted you around, you always look like your fucking dead." She strutted off, her bodyguards following her. Graverobber watched her leave, then focused on a strand of his hair. Shilo was never going to talk to him again.

Shilo didn't know why, but she found herself back at the house she used to live in. It was deserted and lonely, and brought memories back to Shilo's mind. She opened the door, slowly,  
and walked inside. Back to where she first found out Mag was her Godmother. Back to where her dad used to enter. Back when everything was so much less confusing. "Dad..." She muttered softly, walking up the stairs, to the room where she once spent all of her time. The posters were fading, slowly falling off the walls. It's empty, she thought. The picture of her mother was still on the wall, her bug collection still on the dresser, memories of everything. Shilo shoved the bug collection on the floor, and screamed at the top of her lungs. She sat on the bed, sobbing, wishing everything was all a dream, and that she would eventually wake up. She was left alone now, nobody wanted her around, and with nobody to trust. The tears flowed freely, as she realized this. "Fucking aye. I'm alone."

Graverobber walked into the house, after spending a few hours waiting for Shilo to cool off. "Shilo?" Her name echoed through the house, but only silence answered him. Everything was in place, and when he checked her room, it was bare, except for a few items of clothing. He shook his head. "Where are you? I've been to the graveyard." More silence. Either Shilo was not there, or she was giving him the silent and invisible treatment. He walked down the hall, checking the rooms, one by one, before admitting to himself that she was gone. "...her house."  
The realization hit him, almost like a dagger. He walked out the door and slunk through the alleyways, until he came to the gate. "Shilo, let me in"

Shilo jumped at the sound of the voice. At first, she thought it was her father, but after a couple seconds of realization, she recognized the voice as Graverobbers. She left her room, and ran down the stairs. "Go away." Her voice cracked, a giveaway notice of her crying. Graverobber pushed open the gate, and walked up to the door. "Shilo, come on let me in." She shook her head. "You lied to me." She turned her back on him, and started heading down the hall. "Shilo, I'll break the goddamn door down. Let me in." She turned around again, glaring. "I said no."  
And with that, she walked down the hallway. 


	9. I'm going home

A giant crash shook the house, making Shilo jump and turn around. Graverobber strolled into the hallway, like nothing was wrong. "I warned you." He said softly, staring at her with a look of pain.  
"Don't play the victim." Her voice had a hint of jealousy in it, too late to hide. "Shilo, she kissed me. We did have a thing going on, remember?" Shilo shook her head. "I don't care. Just don't act all like you care about me when you don't. I'm a fucking play toy to you." Graverobber glared. "Don't ever say that. You're welcome back to the house, and if you don't go, I'll drag you back." Shilo shook her head. "No." Graverobber scowled. "Shilo, don't be so unreasonable" She shook her head again. "I said no."

Graverobber sighed, letting Shilo walk away from him. "Well when you feel like it, get your stuff." He turned and walked down the hallway, heading back to the dumpster he used to love so much.  
Shilo was being unreasonable about it. Sure, he had kissed Amber, but Shilo WAS 17. They couldn't do anything about the age difference. His mind raced. Fuck everything. He changed directions, heading off to the graveyard. The one place he had tried to cut down on, was now the only thing he had left. 


End file.
